


curious about you

by yunyeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Dialogue, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: The highlight of Seonghwa’s mornings is the barista’s little habit of writing “Ddeonghwa” instead of his actual name on his cup.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 182





	curious about you

Seonghwa’s typical morning consists of meeting with his best friend Yeosang for a quiet moment relative to his chaotic life and coffee. It’s a good start to the day, but the highlight of his mornings is actually the barista’s little habit of writing “Ddeonghwa” instead of his actual name on his cup. 

Seonghwa doesn’t know with certainty if it is a habit, exactly, but he’s received so many drinks with the cute misspelling of his name on it that there’s no way it’s not intentional. 

It makes Seonghwa wonder _why_. Is the barista flirting with him? Seonghwa certainly wouldn’t mind if he was. However, the barista seems to treat Seonghwa just like any other customer, using formal language and giving him polite but reserved smiles as any other employee would. Surely he would have made a verbal advancement by now rather than just sticking with purposely misspelling “Seonghwa”. 

With the everlasting mystery on his mind, he asks Yeosang one Friday morning, “Does he do this to you?” 

“Who? What?” Yeosang tilts his head. 

“Him,” Seonghwa spares a glance behind him to the lone barista behind the register. He then picks up his drink and makes sure the cupholder is visible to Yeosang. “And this.” 

“Oh. Hmm, not that I know of,” Yeosang says. He takes a sip from his own drink. Seonghwa can see that his name is written regularly, just plainly “Yeosang”. 

“So it’s just me?” 

“Does it bother you?” Yeosang asks. 

“No,” Seonghwa says and feels a smile tug at his lips. He confesses, “I kind of like it, actually.” 

“Of course you would,” Yeosang remarks. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“You like being called cute more than you like being called handsome,” Yeosang says pointedly. 

“Maybe I do,” Seonghwa laughs. 

He finishes the last of his drink and glances towards the front of the coffee shop. 

“I’ll be back,” Seonghwa says before he gets up. 

Seonghwa makes his way towards the front counter. The barista, with nothing much to do, is mindlessly staring off into space. Somehow, Seonghwa finds his resting face endearing, his typically sharp features smoothening out when relaxed. 

He notices Seonghwa approaching and stands up straight. With a bright voice, he says, “Hello! How may I help you?” 

“May I please have another one of these?” Seonghwa gestures by tapping the lid of his drink. 

“Of course!” he nods. He goes to make Seonghwa’s drink and returns quickly. “Here you go,” he says. He inputs the order into the register and Seonghwa gives him his card. 

“Thank you,” Seonghwa says, receiving his card and drink from the counter. 

He turns the cup around in his hand and, as expected, sees the “Ddeonghwa” clearly scrawled right there in the center of the cupholder in black Sharpie. Seonghwa stares at it and narrows his eyes. 

Suddenly, Seonghwa feels bold. Bold enough to glance at the barista, who is making himself look busy by furiously scrubbing at a clean spot on the counter with a rag, and blurts out, “Do you write cute nicknames for all of your customers?” 

He jumps at the sound of Seonghwa’s voice and raises his brows. “Excuse me?” 

“I mean,” Seonghwa shows him his cup and points at his name. A panicked expression flashes across the barista’s face. “You keep writing this for me. Why?” 

“I... I didn’t think you’d notice...” He says in a small voice, contrary to his height. 

“Well, I definitely noticed. Were you trying to flirt with me?” Seonghwa asks. 

A blush works its way onto the other’s face. “No! Not at all!” 

“Not at all? Then why did you keep doing it?” 

“Well, maybe _not_ not at all... you are much, much more handsome up close! But, um... it’s really stupid. Are you sure you don’t want to talk to my manager? You can even tell him that I spilled a drink all over you and I’ll take all the blame,” he says quickly. 

“Why would I do that? I don’t want to get you fired. I just want to know why, because this,” Seonghwa lifts his cup, “is driving me crazy.” 

“I...” He swallows thickly. Seonghwa watches him with deep anticipation. “It’s really, really stupid.” 

“I still want to know why,” Seonghwa replies. 

“Do you remember coming here for the first time on a busy day? It was during the holidays,” he adds. 

“Yes, I do,” Seonghwa responds, feeling a little touched that the other remembers this. 

“And, you... you gave me your name.” 

“I did.” 

“But, actually, I... I couldn’t hear it. So I just guessed?” 

Seonghwa isn’t necessarily shocked, but he takes a long while to process what the other just said. 

“Huh. Why didn’t you ask for my name again?” 

“I panicked,” he says bashfully. 

“What is your name?” Seonghwa asks. 

He stiffens like a board and recites, “Song Mingi. My manager’s name is Kim Hongjoong and his email address specifically reserved for complaints is—” 

“Stop that, I don’t want to talk to your manager,” Seonghwa interrupts. “I’m Seonghwa.” 

“Oh, Seonghwa!” Mingi says. “Seonghwa. Seonghwa! Wow... what a pretty name.” 

“Thank you, Mingi,” Seonghwa chuckles. 

“So... do you want me to write, um, ‘Seonghwa’ from now on, or...?” Mingi trails off. 

“No, actually,” Seonghwa smiles at how Mingi seems to grow more weary with every word. “It’s very cute. I would have corrected you much sooner if I didn’t like it. But I would like it if you added just one thing.” 

“And that is?” 

“Your phone number.” 

Mingi actually chokes on air, sucking in a quick breath and holding it before releasing it with a wheeze. He stares at Seonghwa in disbelief and covers his mouth with his hand. 

“Oh my god,” Mingi says, muffled. “I’m so sorry, but I think I’m going to be spending my entire break screaming about this.” 

“In a bad way? Did I overstep a boundary?” Seonghwa asks wearily. 

“I don’t know, what do you think? I think I’ve been giving you compliments in my head and out loud ever since this conversation started. Anyway, give me your cup.” 

“Not even a ‘please’?” Seonghwa teases, giving Mingi his drink. 

“Sorry!” Mingi chirps, sounding shamelessly unapologetic. He takes a marker and writes his phone number down with a concentrated expression. “There, Song Mingi’s phone number. Free of charge!” 

“I’m honored,” he smiles. “I think my friend is waiting for me. I’ll talk to you later?” 

“Of course! Bye, Seonghwa,” Mingi grins. 

Seonghwa returns to their table, feeling very satisfied. Yeosang looks up from his phone with an amused look. 

“I almost thought you’d never come back,” Yeosang comments. 

“You’re acting like you wouldn’t like that,” Seonghwa only responds. 

Now that Seonghwa has everything he needs, the two friends gather their belongings and head out of the coffee shop, with Seonghwa feeling the weight of his phone in his pocket and his fingertips searing with an itch to immediately send Song Mingi a text message.


End file.
